


The Trickle Of Time

by Arisol_Vantas



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Egyptian Pharoh!AU, F/M, Josh is the pharaoh, Save, i didnt think of this AU so all credit goes to the creator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisol_Vantas/pseuds/Arisol_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok so I watched night at the museum 3 and what if there was an au where josh was secretly an ancient Egyptian prince. But like either he accidentally went through a portal or something to get to now. But like Chris is just a happy go lucky college student who stumbles on him<br/>But like josh recognizes him as a reincarnation of his dying lover so he follows him around clingy to him and also like "I am your king you should do as I say you cute dork." And Chris playing along after a whileBut like eventually time starts creeping up on josh who starts to realize he's dying and turning almost like a mummy. Like how he was turning in night at the museum 3 and Chris has to try to find a way back for him even though he's fallen in love with the prince." -AU creator</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickle Of Time

He didn't know how he got there, yet, there he was, in his usual robes, standing in the middle of a College campus. Josh glanced around, confused as he walked into the building. He spotted a random person, walking up to her and tapping her shoulder. She looked at him, confused.

"Yes...?" She spoke. 

"Hello. I am wondering where I am. Do you have any idea?" He spoke fluently.

"Yes, your at South Washington Campus." He made a confused look.

"Where is that located?" She tilted her head.

"Washington state. In the U.S? Hey man, are you drunk?" He shook his head.

"No, I have not had any alcohol.... But, thank you..."

"Sam. But, you're welcome." She made a worried look before walking away. He stood there, tapping his chin before speaking up.

"What is this 'America'?"

**Author's Note:**

> SAVE POOR JOSH. But yeah, a short as hell prologue for a long as hell story. I'll try and update as much as I can! -Alex


End file.
